


Break the Chain

by BooButler



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooButler/pseuds/BooButler
Summary: Mikoshiba Hayabusa is the second eldest child in the family, and after giving up her role in swimming, she found herself all but shunned by her father, forcing her to leave home to pursue life on her own. Finding herself living in the town of Iwatobi, working in the summers as a swim instructor and lifeguard, she emerges into her second year of high school. However, following Rei's first time in the pool, the Iwatobi swim club is forced to find a life guard in order to keep up with their club activities. Little do they know, Makoto has been admiring one in a local coffee shop for almost a year, and an admirer of Gou's leads them right to her. The harsh, hard headed Hayabusa comes face to face with her worst enemy; a sweet boy with nothing but the best intentions, and quickly finds herself changing the closer they become, and the more he forces her to face her past head on.Very fluff, eventual smut, kind of a slow burn- I think its really cute.takes place over all three seasons
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Gou was pinching the bridge of her nose, facing the wall of the Samezuka Academy pool building. She had no idea how Nagisa had managed to recruit someone who had never been on a swim team before, let alone not know how to swim. Her breathing was rapid as she tried to deal with both the embarrassment as well as trying to find a solution to their problem. 

"Hey, Kou!" a voice sounded from behind her. Surprised to actually hear someone pronounce her name correctly, she turned around to see a tall red head walking towards her. The Samezuka swim team's captain, Mikoshiba Seijuro, was moving closer, stopping about two feet from her. His golden eyes met hers and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look... I know someone who may be able to help your friend."

Gou's brows furrowed as she looked up to him. "What do you mean?" she asked, not sure what he was referring to.

Seijuro crossed his arms. "You have a small group and one of your members doesn't know how to swim... I know this girl that goes to your school, who, if you ask really nicely, may help you... and if she likes the guys and you're lucky she may even join the club." His words brought a hopeful smile to Gou's lips. "And... she's a life guard. We are required by law to report any incidents to the school board, and I have no doubt they will relay the information to your school. You're gonna need someone for that anyway."

Gou pouted for a moment before eyeing Rei and looking back to Seijuro. "Do you really think she will be able to help with him?" she asked, pointing to Rei who still sat against the wall. 

Seijuro nodded his head. "Yeah, she teaches swim lessons at the beach during the summer. I'd be surprised if you got her to join the club, but she's got a soft spot for a sob story. If you do it right, I think she would help."

"Where can I find her?" Gou asked in excitement. 

Seijuro scratched his neck, thinking for a moment. "It would be difficult to find her at school, I'm fairly certain you're a year below her, and she takes a lot of art electives if I remember correctly... best bet is at her work." He looked down at her briefly to see her determination for more information, causing a smile to form on his lips. "She works at a cafe in town," he said, before giving her the name of the shop. "She works Mondays, Wednesday and through the weekend."

"What's the best way to get her to agree?" Gou asked as Rei, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa all began collecting their things to leave. 

"Ask nicely, don't be overbearing, and if you're going to bring someone on the team, bring Tachinbana, he seems to be the most level headed of the lot," he said, eyeing the group of boys. His eyes went wide and he looked back to her with a serious face. "But mostly, don't mention me... if she knew I was involved, she would never agree."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Gou asked with a raised brow. 

"Worse," Seijuro said, shaking his head. "Her name is Hayabusa." The masculine name made Gou raise a brow and smirk slightly. 

After the two exchanged a few more words, they parted ways and the club began their journey to their respective homes. They found it odd, however, when Gou didn't hop on the train as usual. She followed the group until it was just herself and Makoto left.

They had walked in silence for a good five minutes until the boy finally spoke. "So, not going home?" he asked, eyeing her as she sighed and looked down. "What's wrong Kou?" he asked, continuing to walk ahead and she remained at his side. 

"I know someone that could help, with literally all of our problems." Her voice was soft and he stopped in his tracks, making her do the same and turn to him. He made a hand gesture, asking her to continue. "Her name is Hayabusa, she goes to our school. Seijuro told me she teaches swim lessons at the beach during the summer and is a life guard, which we will need after they file the incident report for today... Seijuro said she may even join the team if she likes you guys."

"Well, let's find her at school tomorrow," Makoto said with an eager smile. 

Gou shook her head. "Seijuro said our best bet is at her work," she said, adding the name of the coffee shop. 

Makoto furrowed his brows. "A-and her name is Hayabusa?" he asked quietly, looking to the ground to hide his face a little. There was no possible way Gou was referring to her, of all people.

Gou furrowed her brows. "It is, do you know her?" she asked, tilting her head. 

Makoto's cheeks went red. "W-well no, not officially... I usually go to that shop after practice... she usually is working Mondays and Wednesdays..."

"And weekends," Gou added, a smirk coming to her lips. "Mako-chan... do you have a little crush?"

"No!" he immediately protested. "No, she's just usually there when I go."

"Quick to protest," Gou said with an even larger smirk. "Well, if you don't want to come I guess I'll go ask her alone... unless?" she asked with a raised brow. 

Makoto shrugged. "I guess... I could go for a coffee," he said, trying to play it off but failing miserably. 

Hayabusa worked busily, trying to get most of the cleaning done so the closers didn't have much work to do. She was off in ten minutes and had a ton of homework to do, but luckily it was art, which she excelled at. The only customers were a few regulars, who didn't mind her cleaning. She was one of the few employees that was trusted to work alone at the shop, as most of the customers did know her, and respected her, plus, she didn't work well with others. Her hands worked busily as the bell rang, indicating someone had come in. Her eyes moved up, meeting a set of olive eyes. 

Makoto offered a smile as Gou moved a little closer to him. “Afternoon,” he said, smiling as he started making his way to the counter, Gou following along. 

“Hi,” she said with a small smile. “The usual?” she asked, turning and moving to the mugs, pulling one up. 

“Yes, please,” Makoto said, nodding his head. 

“Here or to go?” she said, going a little wide eyed, she usually always remembered to ask the consumers. He usually always sat though, but usually he was alone when he came in.

“Here is fine, thank you,” Makoto said, starting to pull out his wallet.

Hayabusa nodded and lifted another mug. “And for your girlfriend?” she asked, looking down at Gou. 

Gou went wide eyed. “Not his girlfriend!” she said loudly, shaking her head. 

“Oh, apologies,” Hayabusa said, nodding her head in understanding. “What can I get for you then?” she asked, holding the mug.

“Uh… Whatever he’s getting is fine,” Gou said, nodding her head. 

“Alright, you can have a seat anywhere and I’ll bring them over,” Hayabusa said with a nod. The two nodded at her in thanks before turning and leaving, Gou asking why they hadn’t paid yet. Hayabusa eyed the clock as she began making two Americanos, adding caramel syrup to the bottoms of the mug as she eyed the espresso machine. She grumbled a little, her coworkers being late to their shift now, meaning she was working past her shift’s end. She carefully made the drinks before lifting them from the counter and rounding the little structure, heading to the booth the two were sitting in. “Here you are, be careful, they’re a bit hot,” she explained, setting them down in front of the two and offering a customer service smile. “Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?” she asked, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“Um,” Makoto said, looking at his coffee, a pink hue coming to his face. “I-is there any way you could possibly sit and talk for a few minutes?”

Hayabusa furrowed her brows, tilting her head a little as she looked at him. “Oh, um… well, my shift just ended so… once my coworkers get here and I’m off, sure, I could spare a few minutes.”

“Perfect,” Gou said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Hayabusa said in a questioning tone. She nodded her head and left them, moving behind the counter and started to make herself the same drink she had made the two who sat waiting for her. The only reason Makoto ordered that drink every time was because of her, his first time in, he asked what she recommended and she made him that. It wasn’t on the menu, rather something she made for herself, which means he never had to pay full price either. The sound of the bell grabbed her attention as she heard frantic apologies from her coworkers as they hurried around the counter together. She still hadn’t looked up from her drink as she rolled her eyes. “You’re late, everything is clean,” she said in a monotone voice. 

“Sorry Hayabusa, we were on the train and something caused a hold up,” her coworker, Aito, explained as she put on her apron. 

“It’s fine,” Hayabusa said boredly, pulling her tips from her apron pocket and putting money on the counter for her drink before stuffing the rest in her jeans. She removed her apron, being left in her tight jeans, white button up, and a pair of low heeled boots. She lifted her mug before grabbing her backpack and putting it over her shoulder. “Don’t close early again,” she said as she rounded the corner of the counter and walked back to the booth. “Hi,” she released as she reached them. Gou shot up from her seat and quickly moved to Makoto’s side so they could easily look at her during their little talk. 

Hayabusa took a seat, setting down her bag and looking at them. “So… who are you guys exactly?” she asked, leaning back before taking a sip of her coffee. Her tone was completely different that how she had just spoke to them, no longer being on the clock, so she dropped the normal niceties. 

Makoto blushed. That sentence made it known to him that after all the time he had spent in that shop, he never once introduced himself to the girl, and Gou realized this as well as she looked up to him with furrowed brows. “I thought you said you come here all the time? You never introduced yourself?” the girl asked, looking up at the boy. 

“He has been coming here,” Hayabusa said with a shrug. “Pretty much every day since the beginning of spring break. But he never really said anything, just kind of sat at a table and drank coffee.”

“Well… I’m Tachibana Makoto,” he said, looking at her and nodding a little. “Sorry I never introduced myself.”

“And you?” Hayabusa said, looking to Gou. 

“Matsuoka Gou, but please, call me Kou,” she said, nodding her head. “You are Hayabusa, right?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“You make me nervous,” Hayabusa said with a little chuckle, setting her drink down and crossing her arms. “Why have the two of you sought me out, exactly?” she asked, tilting her head.

Makoto looked down at his drink, taking in the fact she sounded severely different than how she would if she were on the clock. “Oh… um-“

Gou leaned forward a little. “There was this rumor, you see, going around school that you teach swim lessons and are a life guard at the beach during the summers.”

Hayabusa raised a brow and reached for her drink. “Well, yeah, kind of public knowledge.” She shrugged slightly, taking a sip of her coffee. “By the way, I’m leaving once I finish this, so I’d get to the point.”

Gou watched her give a ‘wrap it up’ hand gesture as she looked away from the table. “Well, we- a group of friends and I- started the swim club back up.”

“Do you have diving?” The girl across from them asked, almost seeming interested.

“N-no,” Makoto stuttered out. “You see we have this member, and today there was an incident at another school, he almost drowned.”

“Why is he on the swim team if he can’t swim?” She asked, questioning this mystery man’s sanity.

“Another member recruited him and is very persistent,” Gou explained.

Hayabusa nodded slightly and rolled her eyes a little as she understood what was going on. “You want me to come teach this kid how to swim and bring me on as a lifeguard now that the school will require you to have one.”

“Exactly,” Gou released, smiling knowing she understood. 

“Yeah,” Hayabusa released nodding her head. “No.”

“You’ll do it?” Makoto asked, hope on his face. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “That was a cute expression, but I’m not about tackle that.” 

Gou pouted a little and looked at the boy beside her. “Is there anything we can do to change your mind?” Makoto asked, leaning forward a little. 

“Offer me the same pay I’d be getting here?” She asked sarcastically. “Look, nothing against you guys, but I need the money, I live out here alone and I gotta pay rent and you know, live.” She leaned forward a bit, bringing her mug up to take another drink. “I don’t really have the option of quitting this job to go make sure wonder boy doesn’t choke trying to do the doggy paddle. And I’m kind of stuck here until spring and summer as there’s not an indoor pool here for me to teach at.”

Gou sighed a little, nodding her head. “Yeah I get that.”

Hayabusa downed the rest of her drink and stood up. “Good luck though, I’m sorry I can’t help. If you figure it out, I hope to see you at the preliminaries.”

Makoto furrowed his brows and stared at her. “You’re competing?” He asked, watching her lift her bag over her shoulder.

She snickered a little and raised a brow at him. “No, I’m working as a lifeguard for the events this year.” She stepped out of the booth and turned her back to them. “Seriously though, good luck. You’re a little weird but, I hope you guys figure it out.” She began walking away from them, eyeing the two workers behind the counter. “I’m serious if I hear you closed early again, there’s going to be issues,” she called out warningly before exiting the building.

Makoto sighed a little, looking down at his drink, defeated. “Well, what now?” He asked, looking to Gou. 

Gou went wide eyed, looking at him. “I… might be able to still get her.”

“What?” He asked, finishing his drink. “How?”

Gou quickly pulled out her phone. “The school might be able to hire her if our advisor puts in a formal request. We might be able to get her paid.”

“But who will make me coffee?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“You won’t have to come waste money to sneak glances at her,” Gou said in a bored tone. “You’ll literally see her everyday at practice.”

Makoto sighed and nodded. “Fair.” 


	2. Enter Weird Guy

Hayabusa sat with the handle of a paintbrush in her mouth, looking up at her easel and canvas as she carefully painted a purple hue into the sky. The club room had a few people in it, but not many. She had her headphones in, as she usually did, completely tuning out those in the room, however, she could feel multiple sets of eyes on her, making her furrow her brows and look around. There was in fact, multiple students staring at her and she made a confused face, slowly looking over her shoulder and jumping about a foot out of her chair as she screamed. 

There was a tall boy behind her, slightly bent over, staring at her painting with an emotionless expression. “What the fuck!” she shouted, making him look to her slowly. 

“Is your name Hayabusa?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

The girl looked around as the door to the classroom opened, seeing Makoto looking around and releasing a noise as he saw the boy staring at her. “Haru,” he said, coming closer. “I told you to wait until I was here to go in, I’m so sorry,” he said, looking at the girl. 

“How long were you standing there, dude?” she asked loudly, carefully setting down her paint brushes. 

“Five minutes,” Haruka said, nodding and staring at her. 

She looked to Makoto with a terrified expression. “Is it one of yours?” 

Makoto released a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, this is Haru.”

“The one that can’t swim?” As she spoke, she was taking slight steps away from the boy, slightly worried for her life. 

“I can swim,” he breathed out. 

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Sorry to disturb your club, but can you step out for a second with us?” he asked, giving her the hopeful look he had in the cafe. 

She released a sigh and shook her head slightly. “Wipe the cute look off your face,” she said in an annoyed tone, heading towards the door. Haruka followed her blindly and Makoto released a sigh, jogging after the pair. Hayabusa turned, leaning against the railing outside of the room, crossing her arms and ankles as they boys stopped in front of her. “Why do you keep seeking me out, Expression?” 

Her bored expression made him shift back and forth slightly, trying to remember exactly what Gou had told her to say. “U-uh,” he stuttered out, looking down. He looked back up at her, seeing the red hair on her head pulled back into a high but loose ponytail, pieces dangling down from her hair line around her face with art tools sticking out of the binding. Her arms were crossed over an art smock, covered in what seemed to be oil paints and she wore no make up, which wasn’t something he hadn’t seen, from what he had seen, she never really had it on. 

“I think it’s obvious that I’m not patient,” she reminded, raising her brow at him. 

Haruka looked at his friend, furrowing his brows a little, not understanding why he wouldn’t just tell her. He looked back to Hayabusa and sighed. “Our advisor put in a formal request to have you as our life guard.”

Hayabusa furrowed her brows. “I already told your friends that it wasn’t an option.” her gaze had shifted to the dark haired bored as her eyes were half lidded in annoyance.

Makoto nodded quickly. “Yes, but by her putting in the request, there’s a possibility that you’ll get hired by the school. Kou had done some research for us when we got back and discussed it with our advisor. There should be an answer later today.”

Hayabusa furrowed her brows as she looked between the boys. “You guys came all this way to tell me something that hasn’t even been approved yet?” she asked, raising her brow and Makoto’s face dropped. 

“Yeah,” Haruka said with a nod, making her nod. 

“Alright, uh, thanks for that information,” she said, nodding. Her hand went up to her hair, pulling a pen from its holding. She reached her hand out, angling it towards Makoto and he furrowed his brows, staring at it as she gave a ‘give me it’ motion. “I’m giving you my number so you don’t have to come all the way out again.” His eyes went wide and he thrusted his hand out to her, letting her grab it and push his sleeve up on his arm. She quickly began writing across his wrist, giving it a light blow and nodding. “I guess let me know the verdict.” 

Before either boy could respond, she made her way back into the room, closing the door behind her. She shook her head slightly as she made her way back to her work, lifting her phone from her stool and putting her head phones back in. 

“Hayabusa,” a voice said before she could press play. “Who were those boys?” a girl asked, walking over to her. 

Hayabusa thought for a moment, trying to recall their names. “Makata? Or something? And I think the other one was named Haru or something. They're in the swim club.” She waved them off a little as she picked up her paint brush and started blending her paints.

“They were cute,” the girl said, looking to the door. “Don’t cha think?” 

“Didn’t really look,” Hayabusa said dismissively. “I’m gonna get back to painting now.” Before the girl could reply, she pressed play on her music and started. 

  
  
  


Nagisa was looking over Makoto’s shoulder at the pool’s edge. “Has she replied yet?” he whined out, grabbing the boy’s bare bicep. 

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Not yet. It is kind of late though, she could be on the train or something.” Makoto looked to Rei, who was sinking to the bottom of the pool again. “Still nothing with him?” he asked, frowning. 

“He’s as good as a rock,” Nagisa offered, shrugging. 

Gou had her arms crossed, huffing slightly as she looked to them. “You told her it got approved last night, right?” she asked, looking annoyed. 

Makoto nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“So maybe she’s just ignoring you,” Nagisa said, looking up at him. 

The sound of kitten heels filled the air, making the four boys and Gou look up, seeing Miss Amakata walking towards the pool with an umbrella over her head. But behind her was a figure. “Sorry I’m late!” she said with a smile. “We just had some paperwork to fill out and she needed to get changed!” she explained with a happy smile. A towel was tossed on one of the chairs by the pool as a head of red hair appeared from behind the teacher. “Everyone, this is Hayabusa.”

Makoto had a slight blush on his cheeks as he stared at her, watching her set down a floatation device and start pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “Sup?” she asked in a disinterested tone, heading towards the pool and looking into the water, beginning to stretch slightly. “What one can’t swim?” she asked, looking to Amakata with a raised brow. 

“That- would be me,” Rei sounded from the pool, making her turn and look at him, nodding. She fixed the straps of her one piece before diving in, swimming towards him. She popped up from the surface in front of him and he jumped. 

“How bad are you exactly?” she asked, tilting her head. She watched him tighten his jaw and nodded a little, taking that as her answer.

Nagisa released a laugh, bringing a hand up as a microphone. “He sinks like a rock!” he called, making Hayabusa look over at the blonde. 

Nagisa and Makoto got back into the pool, making their way to the pair. “Alright, I’m going to support your back, I want you to just float for now.” Her dainty hand found his shoulder, lightly pushing on it as she moved behind him.

“Getting right to work, aye?” Rei said with a nod. He leaned back into the water as she stood over his head, her hands sliding under him. “Like this?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Hayabusa said curtly, nodding. “How many days do I have to do this?” she asked, raising a brow at Makoto. 

“Four days,” he said with a nod and she released a laugh. 

Nagisa frowned and looked at her. “What, you don’t think you can do it?”

Hayabusa raised a brow. “Of course I can, there’s just a lot to do.” she looked down at his heaving chest. “Kick your legs,” she instructed and started guiding him through the water slowly. “His breathing is iiratic, he has a buoyancy issue because of it. Let me guess, he’s just been sinking?” she asked and the two went wide eyed, nodding quickly. “Yeah more than likely he’s releasing his breath too early and simply hasn’t found the stroke best suited for him. What have you tried?”

“Back and breast,” Makoto said, nodding his head. 

“So we work on front or butterfly and see which works best for him. Won't be pretty at first but after teaching him how to breathe, it will work.” She looked back down at Rei and nodded. “I’m going to let you go slowly and move so you can try on your own,” she said boredly, slowly removing herself from him and bouncing out of the way through the water, stopping only when she saw him sink down. She smiled and nodded. “Wow… I love that.” as Rei bursted through the water, he pouted as he looked back at her grinning face. “I thought it was great,” she said with a snicker. 

“I’m telling you! It’s the speedo!” he exclaimed, looking back at Makoto. “Its the only explanation!”

“Or you just don’t know the proper breathing used for swimming and suck,” Hayabusa muttered, looking at the boy who was hauling ass through the water. “Did you guys have the weird guy try to help?” she asked, looking back to the three.

“Haru?” Nagisa asked, furrowing his brows. Hayabusa didn’t see the difference and just shrugged. “We asked him to but he won’t. Says it's too much work.”

She sighed and looked at him. “Oh, weird guy,” she said, shaking her head but almost had a fondness in her voice. Her hair whipped as she looked back to Rei. “Rock-”

“Its Rei,” he said with a nod. 

She blinked a few times and nodded. “Rock, there could be a psychological… weird thing that you may have attached to a speedo, kind of a mind over matter deal. So I won’t say you’re wrong, which you probably are, but if you really believe that is the issue here, ya might want to get another swim suit.”

Gou looked over with bright eyes. “Mall day?” she chirped, making the group look at her. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Makoto said with a shrug. “I’d like to get a new suit.” Nagisa got all excited and tried to push Makoto under water, making Hayabusa roll her eyes and float onto her back doing a light backstroke away from them. “How about you, Hayabusa? Do you want to come?” Makoto called, resurfacing and looking after her. 

“I get paid either way, Expression,” she called, making him furrow his brows at her small nickname. “Doesn’t matter to me.” She was looking up at the clouds overhead as she began floating stagnant. “Guess I could grab a new suit too,” she muttered. 


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Hayabusa sat on the train beside Gou, looking at her phone with her legs crossed. Her skirt was knotted around mid thigh and she wore a tight, black, long sleeved crop top, her purse hanging over her shoulder and hair up in its usual, loose ponytail. She had one headphone in and could hear Nagisa getting all excited for their little trip on the other side of the bench and rolled her eyes. “Hey, golden retriever,” she said, making him look at her. “Dial it down like ten notches, dude.” 

Makoto’s lip curled up slightly as he looked down at her from his spot, seeing her go back to playing on her phone. “Hey, is there a reason Miss A. didn’t tag along today?” he asked, looking at the group. “We could have used her expertees on this sort of thing.”

Hayabusa snickered a little, muttering something under her breath. “Oh yeah,” Gou said in wonder. “I forgot she used to work for a swimsuit designer in Tokyo.” Hayabusa released a small snicker again, shaking her head. 

“I asked if she wanted to come yesterday,” Nagisa said before listing off all her excuses. 

Rei looked down a little as Makoto crossed his arms. “At least she was kind enough to give us a plethora of excuses to pick from.”

“I love this,” Hayabusa said with a chuckle, jerking forward as the train came to a halt. Her legs uncrossed quickly, moving out in front of her to stabilize herself. “Looks like we’re here,” she released, looking out the window. 

The whole walk to the sports center she played on her phone, not really paying attention to the conversation the boys were striking up. She walked beside Haruka as they entered the building and she looked up. “Hey weird guy, I’m gonna go to the women's section, if you find something tell Makoto to text me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Haruka said, already wandering off as she did, neither really paying attention to the other. 

The hunt for Hayabusa’s swim suit was quick, finding two she didn’t mind but couldn't choose between with one. She sighed a little, carrying both back to the men’s section. She found Makoto first who furrowed his brows. “Where’d you go?”

She furrowed her brows. “I told Weird Guy I was going to find a swimsuit.” Taking a moment to look around she shrugged. “Hm, he’s missing.”

“Well, did you find one?” he asked, looking down to her hands. “Two?”

“Can’t pick,” she said, shrugging. “Wanna help me?”

He furrowed his brows as she grabbed his wrists with her free hand, dragging him towards the fitting room stalls on the men’s side. “O-over here? This is the men’s side!”

Hayabusa made a bored face. “So? Its a fitting room, I need to try these on.” she looked back at him and furrowed her brows. “Do you have one to try on?” she asked, looking to his free hand, seeing him holding a suit. “Good,” she said with a smile, something he hadn’t seen her show yet. She turned around and kept pulling him until she found two empty ones. She popped off her shoes and hopped in, Makoto doing the same to the stall beside hers. “Black or green?” she asked loudly. 

Makoto was pink in the face as he began pulling his shirt off. “U-uh, green?” he asked. 

“You’re probably right,” she said with a sigh, stripping down fully and pulling on the two piece. It was a high thigh cut bikini, the top mirroring a sports bra. As she stepped out, he did as well. “Those look good,” she offered, looking to his legs. “How they feel, Expression?” she asked, looking up to see his blushing face staring at her. 

“Uh, they’re comfortable,” he said, nodding. “That looks nice,” he choked out, gesturing to her. 

“You think?” she asked, looking down at herself, twisting slightly to look at the back. “I might go get a second opinion. Will you watch my stuff so no one touches them?” she asked as she turned starting to walk away. Makoto’s eyes were glued to her as she walked away, watching her hips sway as she looked for any sign of Haruka or Gou. as she rounded around a fitting room, she slapped into someone’s bare back. 

Hayabusa looked up, her eyes meeting blue ones as the male turned around. “Weird guy!” she exclaimed. “I was just looking for you. Does this look okay?” she asked, stepping around him slightly with her arms out, ignoring the red haired male next to Haruka. 

Haruka looked down at her body, twirling his finger to tell her to turn and she did. “Yeah, seems to fit fine, won’t be too much drag… is it comfortable?” he asked, looking back up to her face. 

“Yeah, its alright,” she said with a shrug. She raised her brow slightly as she looked at the red head. “Weird guy, this kid is staring, do you know each other or something?” she said, nodding over to the red haired boy. 

“That’s Rin,” he said, looking at the red haired guy. 

Hayabusa nodded a little. “Yeah, that means nothing to me but, nice to meet you I suppose. I’m going to head back to Expression before he has a melt down.”

“Do you mean Makoto?” Haruka asked, furrowing his brows and she nodded. “Why is his nickname expression?”

“When he and Gou first came and asked me to come help, he made this cute expression of hope. My first impression is usually what I use for your nickname. See ya weird guy, weird guy’s friend,” she said, nodding her head to Rin as she passed. 

As began her journey back, deciding this swimsuit was the one she was going to get. It was black with green stripes, and it didn't bother her so she went with it. As she rounded a shelf, she smacked into yet another body, making her take a step back and meet a pair of gold eyes, far too similar to her own and her jaw clenched. 

“H-Hayabusa?” the boy asked, staring down at her. 

“Seijuro,” she said back, crossing her arms over her bare stomach as she looked at him. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, furrowing his brows. “Why are you on the men’s side without clothes on?”

“Do you actually care or are you just trying to act like a typical older brother?” she asked in a bored expression looking at him. 

Sejuro’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “I haven't seen you in almost two years but that's how you decide to reconnect?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Yeah, well, I’m still a little bitter about you and dad trying to send me to Paris,” she said quickly and moving to round him but he followed her. 

Seijuro walked briskly to keep up with her. “You threw your spot in nationals to switch to diving, it was just to get you on the right track,” he exclaimed. “Come on, you’re way too good in medley to just give it up.”

“Well, now I don’t compete in either swim or diving so,” she said with a shrug, lifting her eyes to see Makoto standing outside their fitting rooms. “No one to thank for that but yourself,” she said sharply, reaching the curtain and stepping inside. 

“‘Busa, come on,” Seijuro said, ignoring the very confused Makoto who was fully dressed already. “Just because you couldn’t beat me-”

“Excuse you?” she asked loudly, anger in her voice and Seijuro immediately regretted those choice of words.

There was silence as she quickly changed into her clothes, Seijuro’s team gathering around him as he held clenched fists, waiting to get ripped a new asshole. “Hayabusa, come on, can we please have a calm, rational discussion about this?” he asked. 

The curtain flew open and the girl stepped out, surprising the captain’s teammates as her finger connected with his chest. “Despite what you and our father think, I can swim circles around you. You couldn’t hold my suit bottoms. Any event, I shattered your times, and even now, I could fucking smoke you.”

“So why would you give it u-”

“Because I fucking hated it,” she exclaimed, looking at him in the eyes. “Every day of my life I was compared to you. I didn’t get good out of passion, I did it out of spite for you! I wanted to dive because for once in my life I wasn't in competition with you. But now, I could smoke you, in any event, asleep. You aren’t shit.”

Seijuro released a laugh, seeing a part of himself coming out that only came when he battled against his sister. It was a mean side, one he had developed to match her energy when they were just kids. “You wish,” he said, making her snarl up at him and Makoto was staring at the space between them with wide eyes. “You’re out of practice, sweetheart, you couldn’t outswim our slowest member.”

“Fuck you,” she said with a sarcastic laugh. “I’m not going to sit here, and fight with you like we’re twelve,” she said, rolling her eyes. “First off we aren’t twelve, and second off, I’d win,” she spat turning and grabbing Makoto by the hand. “Come on, Makoto,” she said in a huff, pulling her away. 

“Walking away?” Seijuro called after her. “What? Too scared to face off against me? Makes sense, you couldn’t beat me when you were at your best.” Hayabusa came to a halt, making Makoto smack into her back. She quickly rounded the boy, looking at her brother with a crazed expression. “Looks like you lost some muscle in your hiatus, can you even float now?” he asked, tilting his head. 

She now bore a calm expression as she walked closer to him, drawing a hand back and slapping him across the face, making all the onlookers jump as Seijuro stumbled slightly. “You ever say shit like that to me again, and I will drown you, understand?” she asked. He held his cheek, looking at her with angered eyes as she tilted her head. “Time, place and style, I will end you. This bullshit is the exact reason Momo is my favorite brother.”

“Tomorrow night, 8:30,” Seijuro spat, looking down at her. “Samezuka pool. Butterfly.”

She raised a brow and leaned forward slightly. “See there,” she said angrily. She turned around again, walking towards Makoto and taking him by the hand. “Sorry,” she muttered as she pulled him from the Samezuka team, shaking her head slightly. 

“What just happened?” Makoto asked, looking back at the team who all stood, staring at the girl as she released the boy in her death grip.

“Sibling rivalry at its finest,” she muttered. 

Makoto went wide eyed as he looked down at her. “Wait, you’re a Mikoshiba?” he asked, making her look back at him with her brows knitted together. 

“You didn’t know?” she asked, shaking her head and continuing towards the check out. Makoto stood behind her in line, watching her angrily pay and he followed suit, moving in a hurry. She angrily walked around, grabbing Nagisa and Rei on the way and the both looked to Makoto with fearful expression and he just shook his head, also having no idea what he had witnessed. 

  
  


They had managed to find Gou outside, and by Hayabusa’s expression, it was clear to everyone it was time to leave. She didn’t speak on the train, and she gave a short goodbye as she left. Makoto had taken the time to explain what had happened, and then it was out that she was the Captain’s sister. 

Hayabusa sat in her bedroom of her apartment, angrily typing at her computer to work on an assignment as her phone began ringing, making her look at it to see a photo of her younger brother flashing. She sighed slightly, propping it up and answering the video chat. “‘Busa,” he said, disapproval very evident in his voice.

“Momo, I’m really busy, is there a point to this?” she asked curtly, making her younger brother laugh. 

“You didn’t have to slap him,” he said with a loud laugh. 

“He all but called me fat,” she defended, looking at the camera. He released a snicker. “Look, he’s trying to use you as a mediator because he knows I actually like you, where he can kiss my ass. He told you some sob story that I attacked him to try and get you to make me back down.” 

“No he didn’t,” Momotaro said quietly. Hayabusa rolled her eyes, going back to typing. “He told me he acted like a dick and that you two got into a fight. He asked me to check on you.” 

“Tell him he can eat my ass,” Hayabusa said, looking at her computer screen. Momotaro released a laugh and she snickered. “No, Mo, he really fucked up today, I hope his team is there so I can embarrass the fuck out of him.”

“I guess half the team was asking him if you were single after,” the boy said, laughing as he rolled onto his back, holding the phone over his head. “When are you going to come home? I miss you.”

“I don’t plan on coming home, Mo,” Hayabusa said honestly. “Last thing I want to deal with is dad, but you know you’re always welcome to come visit here, I’ll show you this god forsaken town.”

“Soon,” he promised nodding. There was silence for a moment and the boy sighed slightly. “He’s worried about you, you know?”

Hayabusa rolled her eyes. “No he’s not. Mo, he just wanted sons, you were the perfect little miracle that came after me.”

“The perfect little Miracle that gave up backstroke for basketball,” he released with an eye roll. Hayabusa went wide eyed as she looked at the camera. “Yeah, he didn’t take it well.”

“Well, I could have told you that,” she said, furrowing her brows. She eyed him for a moment. “So what’s your plan?” she asked, raising a brow. 

He sighed a little and shook his head. “He’s insisting I go to Samezuka, so… I got my acceptance letter.”

Hayabusa smiled widely. “Thats awesome, Mo! It’s not an easy school to get into! Do they have a basketball program?”

“They do!” he said happily. “I already met the coach! I’m actually excited for it!”

“That’s awesome,” she said with a genuine smile and he giggled. “I’m so proud of you, Mo. good job.”

Momotaro chuckled as he looked at her. “So… Another question.”

She raised a brow. “What’s up?” she asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Sei also mentioned you holding a guy’s hand?” he asked, raising a brow. “What’s that about?”

Hayabusa laughed. “Expression?” she asked, raising a brow. “He’s just a guy from the swim club, they had an incident where a kid almost croaked so they needed an on duty lifeguard,” she explained. “I was just pissed at Sei so I grabbed Makoto so we could leave.”

Momotaro made a ‘Mhm’ noise. “You think he’s cute?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“I mean, he’s not ugly, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said with a snicker. There was silence and she sighed. “Yeah, I guess he’s a little cute.”

“Are you being nice to him?” 

“I’m always nice?” the girl asked, looking at the camera. Momotaro bursted out laughing and she huffed. “Fuck off, alright? I’m trying my best.” 


End file.
